


Reprise

by ajf115



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Heroic Spirit!Achilles, Love, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajf115/pseuds/ajf115
Summary: The Holy Grail looms large in the dreams of magi - an omnipotent vessel of power. For one, though, it was not the Grail but the hero that mattered.





	Reprise

_“For the elements, let there be silver and iron._

_“For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Contracts, and for the ancestor, my master Schweinorg._

_“Shut the gates of the four directions. Come forth from the Crown and follow the sevenfold path to the Kingdom._

_“Fill, fill fill, fill, fill._

_“Repeat five times, but destroy each when filled._

_“Harken to me. My will forges your body and your spear forges my destiny. Should you heed the Grail’s call, answer!_

_“I hereby swear, that I shall be all the virtue of the world, that I shall defeat all evil in the world. Thou of the seven heavens, clad in three words of power, come forth from the circle of constraint, guardian of the scales!”_

The circle flared red and purple, blinding Patrick with its intensity. He blinked, trying to clear his eyes, then made out a shape standing before him, a shape so terribly familiar. 

“I ask of you, are you my master?”

“No,” replied Patrick, choking out the word past the thing in his throat. “It’s me, Achilles. It’s Patroclus.”

There was an intake of breath from the figure in the circle, then it brought its spear up in a whirl of motion, resting the point against his throat.

“You don’t look like the Patroclus I remember.”

Patrick could feel the tears running hot and wet down his cheeks. “I am him. I remember you. Do you remember, when we were boys? When Chiron taught us on Mount Pelion? I remember what you said to me when we talked of the prophecy that if you killed Hector, you would die.” Just the thought of that awful pronunciation makes the blockage well up in his throat. “You said ‘What has Hector ever done to me?’”

The spear clattered to the floor and Patrick felt strong arms around him, shaking with emotion.

“Patroclus.”

He reached back and clasped the Heroic Spirit that was the memory of his love to him, and for a moment he could forget the war he had joined for this chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Because these two deserve better than death, and I've had the idea percolating around in the back of my head for a while. Basically, Patroclus reincarnated into a family of magi, and Achilles' deeds landed him a spot on the Throne of Heroes. When the 5th Holy Grail War rolls around, Patrick/Patroclus (yes, lazy I know) summons Achilles, using himself and his memories as a catalyst.
> 
> I may continue this at some point in the future, but I'm not likely to.


End file.
